Legend of Zelda: Light Shines in Darkness
by Blue-Lunar-Eclipse
Summary: She awoke in a new world where she couldn't remember anything. She was a foreigner in a world of darkness. What was it that made him trust her? Cera finds herself in the world of Hyrule during the era of the Twilight Princess. She joins Link, Midna, and Zelda to battle the forces of Twilight and Ganondorf. Come and join the journey.
1. Intro

She awoke in a new world where she couldn't remember anything. She was a foreigner in a world of darkness. What was it that made him trust her? Cera finds herself in the world of Hyrule during the era of the Twilight Princess. She joins Link, Midna, and Zelda to battle the forces of Twilight and Ganondorf. Come and join the journey.


	2. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

I was floating in a world that was unlike my own. Four great balls of fire floated by as I flew, but just as I reached out to touch them, they disappeared. One by one. As it began to get dark, I could feel something on top of my hands. It felt soft and warm, like a blanket. As time went on, my other senses were awakened. I could hear someone moving around, in what I assumed was a room, since I couldn't hear any noise from nature. A door swung open and footsteps started to go to the other side of the room.

"Has there been any change," a man asked.

"Not since her fever broke," replied a woman.

As I listened to their conversation, I tried to regain control of my body and my mind. Where was I? What had happened? Why couldn't I move? As I thought it over, I was finally able to move my head around enough for them to notice. _I might as well take a chance to see what happened. I'm sure I can find a way out if I have to._

"Did you hear something?"

The man didn't reply, but started to come closer to where I lay. I blinked my eyes and looked up to find him standing beside me.

"Ah, you're awake. You gave us quite a surprise when we found you."

I tried to form a question, but I couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Oh, here is some water. You are probably still a little out of it because of your fever," he said as he handed me a cup of water.

Once I took a long drink from the cup, I asked, "Where am I?"

"You don't know? Well, I'm not surprised based on the condition we found you in. Wasn't actually sure about you at first, but you didn't seem like you could do much harm."

"You're in Ordon Village," another voice said. I looked over and found a woman sitting by the fire.

"Ah, my name is Rusl and that is my wife Uli. We live here with our son Colin. Might I ask your name?"

"My name... My name is Cera," I replied with.

"Well Cera, I would like to ask about your story of how you got here."

I froze for a minute and began to think. _How did I get here?_

"I don't know how I got here," I replied.

"You don't," Rusl questioned as he worked in his mind about whether to believe me or not.

"To tell you the truth I don't have any recollection of anything besides my name." I couldn't visualize who my parents are, if I have siblings, or who my friends are. _It's okay Cera, just calm down. No need for a panic attack. Maybe you just have a little bit of amnesia or something._

"You not remembering may have something to do with your head wound."

That statement brought me out of my internal debate. "What head wound," I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Before you go and start telling stories, you might get your son and bring him home for dinner," Uli said looking towards her husband.

"Right," Rusl replied as he left to find Colin.

"You don't have to be intimidated by my husband. He acts tough, but he is soft inside," she said as she set the table for dinner. I figured that helping out would be the best way to show my appreciation for them. I raised up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I went to stand up by pushing off the bed, but suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Don't get up," she said as she, waddled over to the bed was. "You have not recovered yet. There is no need to push yourself."

"I just wanted to help."

She smiled at me with a mother's gaze and said, "Just having you awake is enough," as she turned to the cauldron. "You gave us a scare when you had a fever last night. I assume your wound was infected, but it was taken care of."

"How bad did I look when you first saw me?"

"That would probably be a question you ask my husband. It was him and Link that found you in Ordon Spring."

I was going to ask her more, but the door to the house swung open with Rusl and a little boy walking through the doorway.

"Well, looks like you are feeling a little bit better," Rusl said as he came closer to the bed.

"I was actually going to ask you about that," I said, but then I was interrupted by Uli.

"You can both discuss it after dinner," she said as she led the boy, who I assumed was Colin, to the table. When she was done spooning out the food, Rusl brought me over a bowl and pulled up a chair.

"It's pumpkin soup. It's not much, but my wife can make it the best," he said as he gazed lovingly at Uli. She just smiled and went back to eating.

"Could you tell me how you found me," I asked as I drank the soup. _Hmmm, this is rather good_.

"Link and I went out to Faron Woods to gather wood. As we came back on the trail towards the village, we heard a strange noise coming from the spring entrance. We both decided to check it out after calming down Epona. When we go to the gate, we found you lying on the ground next to the water. You had a wound on your arm and a bump on your head. I picked you up and decided to take you to my wife to be taken care of, while Link went to deliver the wood. Over the night, your wound became infected, so we stayed up to help you break it. Your broke it this morning and we were just waiting for you to wake up."

As I listened to the story, even I was amazed at how I was found. By then end the only thing I could say was thank you for their help.

They both brushed it off and went to clean up dinner. As they did, Colin came over to me.

"Hello."

"Hi. You must be Colin."

"Yeah. Is that story true? The one that dad was talking about."

"Yes, but I don't remember much of any of it."

He had a weird look on his face after I said that, but then it disappeared.

"Colin, it's time for bed," Uli said as she walked towards us.

"Alright Mom. Nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too Colin," I replied as I watched him walk away. Rusl came to stand beside me as looked at them.

"I would give everything for them," he said as he stared at them, too. As he turned to look at me, he asked," I know that you are getting over your injuries, but would you like to come help me work tomorrow? I have to go back to Faron Woods for more wood and this would be a good chance for you to get out and stretch your legs, and to meet Link."

"That actually seems nice, so yeah I'll go."

"Great. By the way, here are your clothes from when we found you. Uli washed them and let you borrow some of her clothes," he said as I took the clothes.

"You can have the clothes, they are not much use to me at the moment," Uli said as she came over.

Rusl turned towards me and kneeled down next to me. "I found this on you and I have questions. We'll discuss this tomorrow," he said as he handed me an object.

"Now if the two of you are going to Faron Woods tomorrow, then you both need to get some sleep," she said as she drug her husband to their bed. "Goodnight Cera."

"Goodnight," I replied. I laid back down and let my mind wander. _What will happen tomorrow? I wonder if I will ever get back my memories._ I looked at the object that Rusl handed me. It was a necklace with a pendent attached to it. It had the design of bird wings and talons with a triangle above it with a missing piece in the middle. _What is this and what could it mean_?

What do you guys think? I am going to try to stick to the main story line, but if you would like something extra, let me know.

Necklace - listing/227343372/the-legend-of-zelda-hyrule-royal-crest


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Link

Flashes went through my mind. _Who was I and where did I come from?_ All of a sudden, I could hear someone humming a tune that was familiar to me. I saw a woman come into focus.

"Are you awake my little one," she asked as she smiled lovingly. She had forest green eyes with a soft complexion. Part of her hair was twisted into a bun on the top of her head, while the rest flowed down over her back. It was the color of sunshine and had a gentle wave to it. She was dressed in finery, so I assumed that she was a noble.

As she began to drift out of view, I heard her voice again.

"Take Cibor with you and run. Run as far as you can from this place," she said rushed, as if there was little time to talk and then I heard a scream.

I bolted upright in my bed and proceeded to try to gain some bearing on where I was. _What was that and who was that woman?_ I looked around as I came to my senses. _I am here in Rusl and Uli's house. I'm safe here. But safe from what?_

I swung my legs over the bed and decided to go outside. I made sure to be as quiet as I could, so I wouldn't wake anybody else up. _No point in all of us being awake at this hour? When is it anyway?_

I grabbed the bag and slid on the sandals that Uli gave me and made my way outside and turned towards the sky. It was a little bit before sunrise, just as the stars were starting to disappear and the sky was turning pink.

I made my way to the side of the house where they were growing pumpkins. I set the bag down and took a look at the clothes that were in there. I was dressed in a sleeveless, cream tunic that came mid-thigh with olive green pants. They were loose enough to be comfortable, but not too much, so they wouldn't get in the way. I pulled out a navy blue wrap, a brown belt, and a leather strip. I put the clothes on, and pulled back my hair and tied it. I grabbed the bag and put it on the crossbody bag and made my way through the village.

 _This place is nice. Not too small, but just big enough so that everybody knows you._

I made my way to a wooden bridge not far from the house and then I heard a strange noise (enter hawk grass). I looked to a small plateau next to a house with a pinkish, reddish roof. I saw a person up there with a red-tailed hawk circling around him. As I approached him, the hawk landed on his arm and he turned to me.

"Look who's up and about," he said as he shot me a smile.

"Do you know me," I asked, trying to search in my mind to see if I knew him.

"Rusl and I found you in the spring. You looked a little worse for wear, but you seem to be doing better."

"Yes, I am. You must be Link then."

"I am. What's your name?"

"My name is Cera."

"Well, Cera, why don't you come on up and you can meet a friend of mine? Climb up using the vines," he instructed.

I turned to the vines and began to climb up. By the time I reached the top, Link had sat down with the hawk still on his arm.

"What is his name," I asked looking at the hawk.

"His name is Shaw."

"What was it that you were playing?"

He looked from Shaw to me and said, "It's called hawk grass. When you blow, a song comes out and he comes to it. He usually only comes to Rusl and I." He looked thoughtful for a while as I became acquainted with Shaw. "Where are you from," he asked.

I looked down for a moment and then said, "I don't know."

"You don't know," he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I've lost my memories, so I can't say for sure."

He looked thoughtful for a minute, but then suddenly asked, "Would you like to try?"

"Try? Try what," I said confused while looking at him.

"Using the hawk grass."

"Um... I guess."

He pushed his arm to the sky after he stood up and Shaw flew off to the edge of the forest. He grabbed another piece of the hawk grass and brought it to me. He demonstrated how to use and the tune to blow, then he handed me the other piece. I tried several times, but I just couldn't seem to get it.

"Maybe, it's just not for me," I said shaking my head.

"You can't give up now. Just try one more time."

"Alright," I said as I tried again. I blew into the hawk grass and it came out just like how Link showed me. I heard Shaw cry out and he came to land on my arm.

"I did it!"

"So you did," he said smiling at me and petting Shaw.

"Hey, you two," said a voice from behind us.

We both turned to see Rusl standing on the ground looking at us. "I see you have been teaching Cera some new tricks."

Link nodded and held his arm out for Shaw. He lifted his arm and Shaw took off to the forest again.

"Come on you two. There's work to be done," Rusl said as he headed to the other side of the village.

"Are you coming with us to Faron Woods," Link asked as he turned to me.

"Rusl said that I could join you guys for today."

He nodded his head and said, "Let's go."

I followed him and Rusl to the edge of the village and onto another path. We came up to a house that seemed to be built into the tree and a horse tied to the post.

"Whose home is this," I asked as I admired it.

"Link lives here along with Epona," Rusl replied as he kept heading to the path that led to, what I assumed was, Faron Woods.

"This is Epona," Link said with a smile. "I've had her since she was a foal."

"She's beautiful," I said.

"She likes you," he said as he watched her toss her head at me. "Come on, we need to catch up to Rusl."

As, I followed him and Epona, I began to wonder about him. _He seems friendly and so does his horse. I wonder why he talked to me? Wouldn't people want to stay away from strangers? Oh well, I'm just going to enjoy it while it lasts._

 **Woman:**

Eyes: .

I couldn't find the hair that I was looking for in pictures, so just use your imagination.

 **Clothes:**

Sandals: (brown)

Pants: ladies-discount-clothing/new-dorothy-perkins-olive-green-trousers-harem-zip-cuff-uk-8-20/

Tunic: . (not exactly what I pictured, but it was the closest)

Wrap: listing/91347456/mens-circle-scarf-shawl-loop-navy-blue (I had to use a picture of a scarf because a wrap seems to mean that it has to be a dress. The fabric and the color are correct, just not the article of clothing.)

Belt:

Bag: /pix-for-over-the-shoulder-bags-for-school/ (11th picture down)

 **Music:**

Hawk Grass: watch?v=jGsZ7Sl68so

As far as a picture for the mystery woman, there seems to be a shortage of pictures that fits her description, so if anybody finds anything close to what I described, please let me know, so I can add it to the list.


	4. Chapter 3: The Journey

We spent the rest of the day gathering wood to load onto Epona. Rusl and I went in one direction, while Link and Epona went the other.

"What do you think of Link," Rusl asked as we were piling the wood.

"He's nice," I said, not really knowing what else to say since I don't know him well.

"I think you and Link would be good friends," he replied. "Do you remember me saying that we needed to talk?"

"To tell you the truth, I had forgotten about up till now."

"Do you know anything about that necklace of yours, such as how you got it," he asked, looking straight at me.

I tried digging around in my head, but I couldn't find anything. "I'm not sure. Why?"

"I was just trying to figure out why you would be carrying around a necklace with the royal crest on it."

I froze as soon as he said that. _Royal crest?_ I pulled the necklace out of my shirt and looked at it. _Sure the symbol was unique, but was it really that important?_ "What do you mean royal crest?"

"That is the crest of the royal family that lives in Hyrule. Most people wouldn't recognize it, unless they had been there before."

"I don't know. Maybe somebody gave it to me as a souvenier."

He had a look on his face that said he didn't buy that, but he left the matter. "I have a task that the mayor has assigned to me, but I'm going to ask Link to do it. I would like for you to go with him if he agrees."

I looked at him surprised.

"We both know that you aren't from Ordon, which means you must be from somewhere else in the world. Since you have this crest, I believe that going to Hyrule will help unlock your past."

I understood what he was saying, but would that mean I wouldn't see them again. _I know that they weren't my real family, but the helped take care of me like one of their own._ "I guess that the trip wouldn't hurt," I said, "but if I don't find anything, could I come back?"

"You will always be welcome in Ordon," he said smiling at me.

I felt a weight lift off my chest as he said that.

"Now we need to get back to work if we are going to finish today," he said as he went back to explore the forest. A while later, we decided to take a break since we were almost done. "Cera, if you want to head back, we can finish the rest."

"That is fine," I replied with.

"Are you sure you know the way back," Link asked looking worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I will have to learn anyway, so I might start now," I told him with a smile on my face. _It's kind of him to worry, but I think I can handle it_. I started to head back going through the forest and across the bridge. I had been lost in thought and when I looked up, I found out that I was standing in Ordon Spring. This is where it began, but I wonder where will it finish.

I sat down by the edge and just stared at the spring. A little while later the wind began to pick up and when it blew by the grass growing there, it made a noise similar to the hawk grass. It sounds like hawk grass, but a different tune. I picked some and observed it. I wonder... I blew into it like Link had taught me and out came a beautiful melody. I kept playing the melody until I began to hear something coming towards the spring. What is that? It sounds like hooves from a horse. A grey stallion came racing into the spring and stopped right in front of me. I was surprised enough that I ended up falling into the spring. He nickered and stood there looking at me. I kept looking at him until I had a vision in my mind.

"Dad. I think I'm old enough that you don't have to cover my eyes for my birthday present," a girl said.

"I want to be sure that you don't peek," a man replied. "Alright, you can open your eyes."

Light filled my eyes until I focused on a small foal standing with it's mother in front of me.

"He will be big enough for you in a few years, but I figured if you two get close, then you may have the best relationship a rider and a horse could have."

"Oh dad, he is wonderful," she said as she hugged her dad close to her.

"What will you name him?"

She thought for a minute until a name popped up as she looked at him. "I think I will call him Cibor."

"Cibor? Wouldn't you like a normal name for him?"

"No, Cibor means strong and I can tell that he will become stronger when he gets older."

"Cibor it is then," he said smiling down at his daughter.

I came out of the memory and looked to the horse in front of me. "Cibor," I asked and the horse started to nod his head up and down. I stood up and walked to him, only for him to come at me and start rubbing his head on me. "Cibor, my friend, it is so good to see you," I said as I hugged his neck.

Cut Scene:

Once Epona had calmed down, Rusl sat down, with Link following, by the spring that rested at the edge of Faron Woods. "What was up with Epona?"

"I don't know," Link replied while looking at her.

"Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world," he says as he stares at the small waterfalls above the spring. "That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight... But enough talk of sadness... I have a favor to ask of you Link."

He turns to look at the boy that has become a part of his family since he was little. "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow..." he says as Link and him face each other, "Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but... would you go in my stead? You have... never been to Hyrule, right? In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village... And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it all with your own eyes."

Link thought over it for a moment and said, "I can do that."

Rusl stood up and said, "It is getting late... We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter." He started to walk to the path, but then turned around to look at Link. "If you accept this task, I would like for you to take Cera with you."

Link became confused with the request. "Why does Cera need to come?"

Rusl looked down for a moment and asked, "Has Cera told you that she lost her memory?"

As Link nodded, Rusl looked back at him. "Since she is not from Ordon, there is nothing holding her back there. I believe that if she were to go with you to Hyrule, she might remember something that could lead to her past. After the conversation we had earlier, I think that it is the right thing to do."

"What happened earlier," Link asked.

"You will have to ask her," Rusl said as he headed to the path that led back to the village.

Link grabbed Epona's reins and started to follow him back. They walked over the bridge to the other side and stopped, so Rusl could lock the gates. They made their way their way home, but was once again stopped by something unexpected happening at Ordon Spring.

I was still hugging his neck when Rusl, Link, and Epona came by the opening to the spring.

"It seems you have found a friend," Rusl states looking at us.

I got off Cibor and turned him around. "Yes, he is. Rusl, Link, I would like to present an old friend, Cibor," I said as I looked between the two groups.

"An old friend? Does this mean your memory has returned," Link asked while looking excited and downhearted at the same time.

"Just a few memories," I said looking at him.

While I was talking, Rusl had been looking over Cibor and said, "He looks to be in good shape, just a little winded. Nothing a good night's rest won't do. Let's head back."

I grabbed Cibor's reins and followed the other three on our way to Ordon Village. As we approached Link's home, Rusl turned to him to say goodbye and went to the road that led to the village. I started to follow him, but was stopped by Link.

"I don't think the village would be a good place for Cibor to stay in," he stated to me. _He's right, Cibor would be uncomfortable and there is no place to keep him._

"Why don't you leave him here with me? He can stay with Epona and there is plenty of room for him."

"I think that would be best," I said as I tied Cibor's reins to the post. "I better go," I said as I turned to look at the end of the road, where Rusl, Uli, and Colin were waiting.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something important tomorrow," Link asked as he grabbed my arm before I could join the others.

"Sure thing and thanks again Link." I caught up with Colin as he turned back to smile at Link for a moment before we followed his parents.

Horse: . (He is under the title Touch of the Irish)

To save time and my dear fingers from explaining, I'm just going to have Cibor with his gear already on (saddle, bridle, reins, etc.). I will explain what happened further in and why he has all of it. Also, I tried to find a horse that is similar to Epona in what type of horse, and I have heard many different kinds, so the final horse I picked for Cera was a grey Irish Draught which seems to have the capabilities that Epona has in the game.


	5. Notice

Hi guys,

I'm so excited that people like my stories that I have posted on FanFiction so far and I am excited to post more. I just wanted to let you know that I try to go off of the original material as much as I can, besides the extra characters I create. Also, if you guys would like to see something happen in the story, shoot me a message or send it to me in a review if you are a guest. These stories are for my entertainment as well as your enjoyment. I have the basic plot line that I want, but I can deviate some. Just wanted to add that there will not be a scheduled posting time since school is in session, but I will come up with something for the summer. Thank you all fellow fanfictioners and have a good day.

Blue-Lunar-Eclipse


	6. Chapter 4: What did I do?

I woke up early again the next morning and left the house. _Link probably isn't awake by now, but I think I'll go and see Cibor_. I headed to Link's house and was met with two friendly faces.

"Did you guys have a good sleep," I asked Epona and Cibor while stroking their heads.

"I'm going to steal your new friend for a little bit Epona, I hope you won't mind," I said to her as I grabbed Cibor's reins. As I led him to the spring, I began to wonder what might lie in Hyrule. _Do I have a family there? What other memories do I have?_ It wasn't until Cibor hit me with his head that I realized that we were already at the spring.

"I'm fine Cibor, just trying to remember," I said as I began to take his riding gear off of him. As soon as I was done, he ran into the spring and rolled around in the water. I watched as he played until I heard noise coming from outside of the gate to the spring. I turned around and was met with the site of a girl leading Epona into the spring.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was here," she said as I stood up. "My name is Ilia. What's yours?"

"My name is Cera and this is Cibor," I said as he came to stand beside me.

"Oh, so you must be that girl that Rusl brought back to the village. My name is Ilia."

"Nice to meet you," I said trying to figure out what to say to somebody who refers to you as _that girl_.

"Well, I'm going to wash Epona before Link comes to take her again," she said as she walked further into the spring.

Cutscene:

"Hey! Link! You there?"

Link lifted his head and turned towards the noise coming from outside which caused him to fall out of bed. He made his way off the floor and to the window. He leaned out and saw Fado.

"Hey, you mind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!"

"I'll be down in a minute," Link said as he rushed to get ready.

From outside, he heard Fado ask, "Hey, where's Epona?"

 _Great. Ilia probably took her down to the spring, but what about Cibor? I better go check up on them._ "I'll meet you at the ranch Fado," he said as he ran down the path to the spring.

It was a little while later, when Link came running to the gate looking around for Epona.

"Oh, hi Link," Ilia said as she turned towards him. "I washed Epona for you!"

As Link walked towards those two, I came to realize it _. She has a crush on him_. . .

"Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her nice like one! Oh, but listen, Link. . . Could you do something for me? Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one that Epona likes?" _. . . Or is it the horse?_

Link grabbed the top of the plant and blew into it. It made the same sound for me, but it was a little deeper. Epona went towards Link, as I held onto Cibor. _He seems affected by it too, but not like Epona._

"It's such a nice melody," Ilia said sighing. "Epona looks happy. Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't you make her do too much, OK?"

Link nodded to her, then turned to me asking, "Do you want to go to the ranch?"

"Sure," I said as I climbed onto Cibor as he did the same for Epona. As we headed out, I turned back to say goodbye to Ilia, but her face made me stop. She attempted to create a blank face, but I could still see the glare caused by jealousy. _Is it because I'm going with Link or because Link took Epona from her?_

I shook it off. _I'm not going to get involved_ I promised myself as Cibor started to trot after Link and Epona. We passed through the woods and by Link's home on the trail to the village. As we slowed to a walk, I could see several villagers spread throughout the town. The only ones I recognized was Rusl as he was practicing with a sword, and Uli and Colin were watching him. Link talked to the villagers as we passed, but I was content to stay in the back and keep quiet. I didn't know them and they didn't know me. We pulled up in front of a house where there was a man standing.

"Oh, Link. Looks like you're goin' to help Fado. Good job. He headed up to the ranch ahead of you. You go finish up your chores before the sun goes down. Oh, who's this," he asked looking towards me.

"My name is Cera," I replied.

"Ah. Rusl has filled me in on your situation. I welcome you to Ordon, even if it is a late welcoming."

"Thank you," I replied as Link started to head up the hill.

"Have fun with the goats," he said as he turned back to the house.

I followed Link up the hill asking, "Who was that?"

"Oh, him," Link said looking back at me. "His name is Bo, he's the mayor."

"Interesting," I replied as Link continued saying, "You have also met his daughter Ilia earlier."

 _That's the mayor's daughter? Just great, it would be my luck that his daughter doesn't like me._

We made our way to Fado as he turned towards us.

"Sorry to get you over here is such a hurry, Link! These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say. Sorry to ask, bud, but how's about you an' Epona herd 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't go t much time, so you think you can do it for me?"

Link nodded as Epona and he headed towards the back of the ranch.

"Come on, Cera. I think it would be best if you just watched," Link said turning Epona around.

"I think that's a safe bet," I replied

"Much obliged there, bud! Ok, then, go on an' herd all these little scamps into the barn for me," Fado yelled from the barn.

I watched as Link wrangled all of the goats into the barn and headed towards him once he had finished.

"Link, Epona . . . Much obliged to both of y'all! I can cover everthin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax, bud. Oh. . . But, uh, how 'bout today? Wanna practice with the fences? Just wait a spell, but. I'll get them fences set up," Fado said as he went deeper into the barn.

"Fences," I asked Link as Fado disappeared.

"Jumping fences," he replied. "Come on."

I followed Link as Fado set up two wooden fences for practice.

"You obviously can ride a horse, so let's see if you can jump."

"I do believe I can jump just fine," I replied sarcastically.

Link looked down and shook his head, but I saw a small smile and he was trying to hold back from laughing. _So he does have a sense of humor._ He jumped the first fence and then came back to me.

"Try it and trust your horse," he said as he rode around me.

 _I can do this. I can do this._ "Are you ready boy," I asked as Cibor nodded. We started off at a trot which turned into a canter. In that next moment, we were flying. Cibor kept going until we had cleared the second fence that blocked the path down to the village. We stopped by the mayor's house and waited. Sure enough, Link and Epona came right after us.

He turned to me and said, "You made it. Not so hard after all."

"Yeah," I replied leading Cibor across the stream.

"I can take him back up to my home from here," Link said as he took Cibor's reins.

"Thank you," I said as I watched them head up the trail on the other side of the village. _I wonder what tomorrow will bring._


	7. Characters

Hey guys,

I have been working on stories today, so I have been trying to post as many things as I can before life catches up to me. I have some characters that I need to create, but I don't have enough time to construct them as well as keep up with things in my life, so I have decided to leave up to the readers. I have to create 4 new characters that are fairies. I can't tell you much more than that because it might ruin the story. I need a name, a color for them, and a special talent. Doesn't matter what gender, race, beliefs, etc. that you put into these characters, just let me know. Since they won't be needed until Link gets into the Twilight realm, I'll leave it open until June 30. That seems like enough time. Just shoot me a message with your characters info and your username or a name that you would like for me to display in my dedications. Thanks guys!

Blue-Lunar-Eclipse


	8. Chapter 5: Busy Bodies

I began to slowly slip into consciousness as the noise increased. I slowly turned over and opened my eyes.

I could make out Colin through my sleepy haze. "Colin, what's wrong," I asked starting to get up from my bed.

"I want to go see Link, but my dad said I have to take you with me, so please can we go?"

I looked at his earnest face and figured why not. "Alright, let's go, but," I drifted off saying, "we need to make sure your mother doesn't need anything."

"Sorry he woke you," Uli said as she moved around the kitchen. I sat up and began to get up out of the bed.

"Oh, dear. You don't have to get up if you aren't ready," she said as I moved around to get ready for the day.

"That's alright. I'm awake now, so I should help out," I said as I went to gather dishes for her. "Why don't you sit down Uli. I can take care of it. It is the least I can do to repay your hospitality."

"But Cera, I wanted to go see Link," Colin said standing by the door.

"You will finish your breakfast before leaving young man," Uli told him. He wandered over to help me get breakfast out.

"I don't mind getting off my feet for a moment," she said as she sat down. I continued to help prepare breakfast and clean up the kitchen.

"Can we go," Colin asked looking earnestly.

"Alright, go," Uli said as Colin dragged me to the door.

Three kids made their way up the path that led to the forest in search of their hero. They stopped at his resident treehouse.

"Hey, Link! It's morning already," the one called Talo yelled up. Luckily their hero was already up and began to descend after he heard them.

As he approached them, Talo began to ask, "Oh Link! Didn't hear? They're selling a slingshot at the store right now! A SLINGSHOT!"

He could hear Malo grumbling, "I wonder how powerful it is. . . I. . . I need. . . I must try it. . ."

"Talo, if you and Malo want it so badly, just buy it at my parent's shop," Beth exclaimed at the pair.

"Do you see any Rupees in my hand? I can't afford that thing! C'mon, Beth, can't you just loan it to us for a while?"

"You know I'd get in trouble for that! If you two want it, save up your allowances or something."

"But . . . our allowances are terrible. . . Aww, I wish I was born into a family with a slingshot instead of one with a waterwheel . . .," Malo replied.

"C'mon Beth. We just want to LOOK at it a little! So can you get it? The slingshot? From the shop," Talo begged Beth

". . . Yeah, and if you can't do that, let's just trade families, OK," Malo said.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

As we approached the top of the hill, we overheard something about a slingshot. There were three kids arguing about a slingshot while Link was listening to them. When he saw us, he came over.

"Hey, Colin," he said ruffling the boy's hair. Colin smiled up at him and ran over to the horses.

"So, he actually wanted to see the horses," I said to Link. He turned to look at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied staring at Cibor as he nuzzled Colin and made him laugh.

"C'mon," Link said as he headed towards the village. I followed him back down the hill. As we reached the bottom, a villager by the name of Hanch, called Link over.

"Well hey, 'morning, Link. Got a day off from work today, m'boy? Not me. The wife's been hassling me. . . Today's the day to restock our store. Look! See? UP there in that tree, you can move around to get a better view. Yeah, some Ordon bees built themselves a fine nest up there, and I was thinking about knocking it down. . . Our cat hasn't come home since yesterday, so the wife's in a bad mood. At the very least, I need to bring something home to her. . ."

Link and I left after Hanch started to talk to himself about the beehive.

"Are you sure we should let him knock it down," I asked turning to Link and he merely shrugged his shoulders. _Some help you are_.

"Yo, Link! Over here! Yeah! Your voice carries well, as usual! Think you can teach my little tykes to talk to someone from a distance? So listen, why don't you climb up those vines there, Link," a man asked him from on top of the rock that we met on.

"Who's that," I asked Link as he started to climb up.

"Who? Oh, him. That's Jaggle," he replied still climbing.

Once we made it to the top, Jaggle started talking to us. "Yo! There you are! Check this out. . . You know Sera, at the general store? Well, isn't that her cat over there? He's just been sitting there next to my house, having a staring contest with the creek. You don't suppose he's thinking he's gonna catch a fish, do you? Ha ha ha! A cat can't catch no fish! Anyway, that's not what I was meaning to tell you about. I want you to take a look at something. . . See that grass growing there on the edge of that rock? Haven't I seen you whistling with that stuff? I figured it was pretty rare to see it growing in a place like that, so I thought I'd let you know."

Link jumped onto the other rock and began to blow through the hawk grass. I joined him as Shaw came to rest upon his arm.

"Hey Link, what is that on the rock way out there," I asked pointing to a tall rock that had something moving on it.

He looked to where I was pointing and shrugged. He instructed Shaw to fly over there and when he came back he was carrying a cradle.

"How could he have carried a cradle?"

"I don't know . . . but he did," Link replied with it in his arms. He suddenly got a mischievous grin on his face and asked me to hold it for him. I agreed and reached for it slowly, but he pushed it to me too much and I ended up falling into the water.

I surfaced enough to clear the water from my throat and saw him laughing.

"Just remember Link, karma is a bitch," I yelled up at him as I swam to shore. Sure enough, Link missed the edge of the building as he leaped across and fell into the water as well. I burst out laughing as I watched Link slowly raise his head up above the water to see if anybody had seen him. We slowly made our way to Uli as the cradle belonged to her, according to Link.

When she saw us, she shook her head at us and asked if we had a nice swim. She then saw the cradle and said, "Oh, my. . . Link! I have been looking for that cradle! I made it when my first child was born, and I have cherished it all these years. My thanks to you! That reminds me. . . There is something I am supposed to give to you. . . Do you think you could carry that cradle and come with me back to my house?"

We slowly made our way to her house, drying along the way. I never realized how warm is was in the sun until that moment. Uli went into the house and came back with a fishing pole for Link.

"It is a little . . . unpolished. My son, Colin, made this under the instruction of his father. You can use it if you like."

We left and headed back to the center of the village when Link started to take off towards the water wheel.

"Where are you going," I asked exasperated from trying to keep up with him. Although my wound was healing, my body wasn't up for exercise at the moment.

"We're going fishing," he said back as we reached the water's edge where Sera's cat was. I sat in the sun as Link practiced fishing for a while, until he was ready to actually keep a fish.

He reeled it in and began to take the hook out the fish, only for it to flop behind him. When he turned around, Sera's cat pounced on it and took off with it. I was rolling on the ground, laughing as looked watch the cat with an 'I can't believe that just happened' face. _That was priceless_.

We followed it back to Sera's store, Sera's Sundries, and made our way inside. Once inside, we found the pesky feline on top of a table drinking milk as Sera fawned over it.

She looked up to see us and said, "Oh, my! Link! Come in! Oh, you simply MUST hear this! My little kitty cat is so amazing! Today, he caught a fish all by his little old self! How do you think he caught it? Maybe he's a genius! Ohhh, just look. . . Isn't he so cute, the way he laps up that milk? Say, m'dear, why don't you have some, too! I'm in a good mood, so it's on the house today! So, what do you say, m'dear? Is there anything you want today?"

We looked around the store until Link focused on a slingshot hanging on a back rack.

"The slingshot is 30 Rupees. Do you want to buy it, m'dear? What are you doing buying a slingshot, you naughty thing? You're too old for toys! Will you at least let the kids play with it? Oh, I should tell you, if you happen to run out of pellets, you can also use pumpkin seeds. See you again soon!"

We left the store as Link turned to me and said, "We should go check with the mayor that everything is ready for tomorrow."

Bo called out to us, "Mornin', Link, Cera. Sounds like Fado's handlin' things at the ranch on his own today. When he's up there alone, I always figure some calamity or other's gonna happen. . ."

All of a sudden we hear Fado yell, "WHOOOOOOOAAA! A GOAT GOT LOOSE! IT'S HEADIN' FOR TOWN! SOMEBODY STOP IT!"

Bo grabbed my arm to pull me out of the way as Link grabbed the goat's horns to stop it. He managed to get it calmed down enough for it to get roped and drug back up to the ranch.

"Aw. . . Fado did it again. . . These goats have been awful skittish lately. . . You always gotta be on your toes! Sorry 'bout that, Link. But thanks to you, that goat didn't get away," Bo exclaimed as Link took the goat up the hill.

Bo and I were talking about Hyrule when Link made it down the hill. We bid him goodbye and made our way to Link's home. He stopped by the tree with the beehive in it and took out the slingshot.

"What are you doing, I asked watching him prep it.

"I'm going to shoot it down," he replied. I simply gave him an exasperated look and watched him aim and fire at the beehive. Everything was going well, until the bees came after us. We ran to the water and dove right in to avoid getting stung.

By the time we surfaced, they were gone, so I turned around to him and said, "You are on your own next time." He simply shrugged it off and laughed. _Sometimes he can be such a child_.

When we got out, Hanch had come over to us and said, "Link. . . I saw all that. Using the slingshot. . . Why didn't I think of that?! I was thinking of trying to knock that down myself, but you beat me to the punch, m'boy."

We slowly made it back to Link's home when we saw Rusl. His reaction was similar to Uli's.

"Anyway, just in time, Link! I just delivered something to your room! Oh, I see you got the fishing rod. Colin will be pleased. And it works better than you would think, right? Well, have a good one. . . See you back at the house Cera."

Link headed over to thank Colin for the fishing pole.

"Oh, you got it. . . I hope you like it. . . Aren't you off work today, Link?"

As they were talking, Link was putting up the slingshot when Talo yelled, "Link has a slingshot! WHOA!"

He was then taken captive by the other children as I stayed with Colin.

"He really did appreciate it Colin," I said watching Link interact with the others.

"Wow! You had enough money to buy it, Link," Beth exclaimed.

After a demonstration of it, Talo said, "Gee, you really are amazing, Link!"

After thinking about it, Beth said, "By the way, Link. . . Were you expecting Colin's dad to bring something by here? 'Cause he did."

"Oh, yeah! That's right. . . What was that, anyway?!"

"I command you to tell us. . ." Malo grumbled.

Link simply shrugged and headed into his house. When he returned he had a package with him.

"Ooh, my! Isn't that a wooden sword, Link," Beth asked.

"Whoa. . . She's right! Hey, can I see it for a sec? Seriously! Lately these monkeys have been coming out of the woods and playing tricks on us! We want to get them GOOD! C'mon, teach us how to use a sword," Talo exclaimed.

They went into another demonstration as Colin and I brushed Epona and Cibor.

We could hear Beth saying, "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna see that other move, Link!"

Afterwards they would exclaim, "WHOA!"

We finished as we heard Talo say, "Thanks, Link! So, uh, I. . . I think I get it. . . Kinda. . . Hmm. . . . Maybe not. . . So this means that anytime one of those naughty monkeys shows up. . . WAH! C'MERE, YOU!"

He took off into the forest after the monkey as the other two kids followed him. Link reached us as I got Epona's and Cibor's reigns off the post. Link took off ahead of me as a turned to Colin.

"Go tell Rusl what happened," I managed to get out before Cibor took off after them.


	9. Chapter 6: Into the Twilight

I managed to catch up to Link in time to hear Beth say, "Talo and Malo went chasing like crazy people after that monkey."

Link told her to head back to the village as we took off after Talo and Malo. We found Malo at the spring entrance right before the bridge.

". . . They went that way. The rest is up to you," he merely said as we headed for the bridge. Link led the way into Faron Woods since I had never been there before. We jumped a fence on our way in and I thought _who would have a fence out here_. We passed by another spring into a shady passageway until we reached an opening and headed left. We came upon a strange looking man by a fire and his home. Link got off of Epona and went over to the man.

"Whoa! An Ordonian! Hey, guys," he called out to us. "Listen, I'm not sure you should be wandering around these woods without a lantern. Just because its daylight doesn't mean it's safe. There are tons of caves and dank spots around here that get pretty dark even in the middle of the day."

I was staring at him as he talked and noticed something peculiar. _Is that a bird's nest in his hair_?

"Here! Go on, guys. Take this," he said as he handed Link a lantern.

"See, I sell lantern oil here . . . I'm trying to drum up sales by giving away free lanterns! It's a business tactic, guys! See, as long as you've got oil to fuel your lantern, you can light your way and set fire to stuff. They're the best! Yeah! You keep using that lantern anytime you feel the need. And if it runs out of oil, you come see me to get it refilled!"

"Thank you for the lantern and oil, but have you seen a little boy and a monkey by this way," I called out to him.

He thought over it for a minute, but shook his head and said, "There's a really dark cave over thataway. I'd check there and you can get some use out of your lantern there, for sure!"

I dismounted from Cibor and tied up the horses to a post. As we made our way over to the cave, a plant with teeth comes out of nowhere. I jumped back as Link headed in and sliced at it with his sword.

"What was that," I asked as we went into the cave.

"It's called a Deku Baba," Link replied as he picked up a wooden sword. _That's Talo's_.

Link pulled out the lantern and lit the posts so we could see. I had pulled out my daggers, or what I assumed were, that I had taken from the pack on Cibor. We encountered more Deku Baba, Keese, and rats as we made our way deeper into the cave. We finally made it through and into another portion of Faron Woods.

As we made our way through, we encountered several bokoblin that seemed to want to keep us out. Link pulled out the key to open the gates into the last part of Faron Woods where we found more bokoblins. As Link was so insistent, I let him handle them since my weapons were designed for close contact with my opponent and he had his sword.

We made our way in and spotted a shop with a bird sitting on a stand. The bird began to talk as we approached saying, "Woo! Hey! Woo! You're super! Now just buy something! Hey!"

Link went to get more oil for the lantern and was ready to leave. I cleared my throat as he looked at me. He gave me a confused look until I nodded my head towards the box. He gave me an exasperated look, but turned to pay for the oil.

"Thanks! Hey! Thanks so much! Come back sometime!"

"Next time you try that, you are on your own," I said to Link. We slowly made our way up a small pathway and saw Talo and the monkey at the top in a cage. Link handled the bokoblins as I tried to break open the wooden cage. I didn't get much done by the time Link was, so he sliced open the cage.

We slowly made our way back to the opening of the cave and Talo turned to Link and said, "If you guys hadn't come . . . Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably! She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey . . . She tried to protect me, so we got captured together. Um, Link . . . You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you? He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous . . . So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!"

He began to run back towards the village as Rusl appears with our horses from the right.

"Link! Cera! My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard . . . But it looks like you have brought him home already . . . I apologize. Such a task should not have fallen to you two. Have either of you noticed how strange the wood seems lately? I feel . . . uneasy about what may lie in wait . . . Anyway, tomorrow is finally the day. You two will be departing for Hyrule in the morning. I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you . . . Good luck and return safely. If you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda!"

Once we reached Link's house, we split up with Link and the horses staying there, and Rusl and I heading to the village.

The next morning Uli and I were packing for the trip when Link came by with the horses. He knocked on the door and came in.

"Hello Link, you are just in time for breakfast," Uli said setting down an extra plate on the table.

"Thanks," he replied between scarfing down his food. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he doesn't cook very often.

"What has you up and about Link? Usually you are still asleep at this time," Uli said as we placed the packs by the door.

He managed to finish his food before replying, "I came to pick up Cera. I have to go help Fado before we get the package from the mayor."

"Alright, but before you go Link, take these packs and load them up. There should be enough supplies in it for your trip."

"Thank you Uli," I said hugging her, well as much as I could hug her.

"You're quite welcome," she replied. "Don't be a stranger if you head back this way."

Meanwhile Link had loaded everything and called out for me to come on. We waved goodbye to Uli and made our way up to the ranch. We rested while watching the goats for a while until it was time to go.

"Hey! Link," Fado yelled out to us as he came running up to us. "So, almost time for you guys to get goin', huh? So how's about we finish up early today, bud?" We called the horses over and mounted. 

"Gotta get them chores done. How about the both of you do it so we can get done? OK, then! Let's get started," Fado exclaimed. That is when I learned herding goats in is not fun. I imitated Link to get them to listen to me, but it doesn't seem like it worked very well as I ended up having a goat chase me around the field.

We slowly made our way down to the mayor's house and saw Ilia there talking with Bo. She came running to us and walked with us as we came closer.

"Oh, done herdin' for the day, Link, Cera," he asked as Link dismounted to go talk to Bo.

"Well, nice work. The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be . . . bad . . . if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

Ilia was telling Epona that, "The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse . . . but please bear Link safely along it. Wait . . . what's this?"

I leaned over to see Ilia rubbing on Epona's front right leg. "What's happened? She's injured, isn't she?"

Link got this ashamed look on his face. _When did she . . . Oh, when we went after Talo_.

"Link! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!"

"Now, now, Ilia. There's no need to get so hot with him," Bo told his daughter.

"FATHER! How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one! You poor thing . . ."

Bo and Link slowly looked at each other until Ilia had passed them. "It'll be all right, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!"

They both watched her as she led Epona away until Bo said, "W-Wait! Ilia! Why, without Epona . . . The gift won't get delivered in time! Oh, this won't do . . ."

Link turned back to me and said, "Let me ride with you, so we can catch up with her."

I simply smirked down at him and replied, "Oh, I do believe that I told you next time that you would be on your own." He had a confused face until he realized what I was talking about.

I urged Cibor to take off after Ilia and Epona while leaving Link in the dust.

"Hey Ilia," I yelled out to her as she made her way. "Wait up."

"Are you here to stop me because I'm . . ."

"I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to join you," I said joining her on the trip to the spring.

"Why," she asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Payback," I simply said.

She smirked and convinced the kids to hold up Link as long as they could.

Link made his way up the hill and ran into Colin.

" . . . Link, are you going to see Ilia and Cera? Maybe it's just me . . . but those guys don't normally let people through . . . Um, Link, you think . . . You think we can go to see Ilia together?"

They made their way over to Talo and Malo. "Hey, we've been waiting for you, y'know, Link," Talo said.

"Yesterday was soooo much fun! Yeah, chasing that monkey was great! I was just telling Malo here about how we wanted to show it to him, but we let it go instead! Oh, Colin! Way to spoil everything by telling your dad. Nice job."

"Yeah, thanks a lot! We got scolded by our dad something awful. I thought it was never gonna end," Malo said.

"I bet you're trying to go see Ilia, aren't you? Well, there's no way I'm gonna let you pass! Oh, hey, neat! Link! Lemme borrow that wooden sword! C'mon! Let me borrow that wooden sword right now!"

Link let Talo have the wooden sword and then turned towards Colin.

"Link. Thanks . . . Those guys are always teasing me . . . What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyway? I hate it . . . It's scary . . . But when I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you, Link! I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime? Can you?! You have to promise," he said running off into the forest.

"So you plan on locking him out," I asked as Ilia locked the gate once Colin was inside.

"Mmm-hmm," she said going back to washing Epona.

"Link," Colin said as Link came to the gate and I turned towards it.

"If you came to take Epona back, you can FORGET it! Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!"

"Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday . . . Listen, I don't know if she'll listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, OK? You crawl in here through the tunnel in back while I do, Link."

Link ran off to find the tunnel as Colin and I told Ilia what happened. "I had no idea . . . I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture . . . But, Colin," Ilia said as she turned towards Link.

"So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona? Don't worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You can go on together."

She turned to me and asked, "Can you make sure that he doesn't try to do anything out of his league?"

I nodded as Link gave her an exasperated look. "Just come home safely," she said to him.

We suddenly heard hooves coming towards us and I pushed Colin behind me. A huge bullbo with bulbins came running into the spring. I pulled Ilia and Colin further into the spring as Link jumped to get out of the way. An archer fired arrows and hit all three of us while knocking Link out. They managed to hit me on my injured shoulder, so I blanked out for a minute or two. They grabbed us as King Bulblin and Lord Bullbo came into the spring. He blew on a huge horn and opened what looked like a portal.

They pulled us onto the bullbo and took us with them. I tried to make it difficult for them by fighting them off, but since the arrows were drugged, I wasn't completely aware. I managed to get knocked off the bullbo as they ran, but realized that was a bad idea when I slammed into the ground. I laid there dazed until I heard somebody running towards me.

"Cera," Link yelled as he got down on his knees to help me up. He was able to get me upright, but had to help support my weight. He wanted to rush, but didn't want to leave me behind. We made our way across the bridge and stopped in front of the entrance to Faron Woods. A gold outline surrounded the entrance with a black liquid in the middle that moved back and forth with golden symbols in it. All of a sudden, black hands reached out and grabbed us, and pulled us through.

Two beasts held us as we struggled and then suddenly flung us on the ground. An intense wave of heat and pain flooded my body and from the looks of it, Link was experiencing the same thing. He tried to get up, but then all I could see was white and I heard howls before I passed out.


	10. Chapter 7: The Tunnels

Hey guys, long time, no read. I'm finally settled in for the summer, so I will be cranking these stories out as fast as I can. For this, just imagine that Cera looks exactly like Link, but with the white and black coloring switched with where Link's coloring is. Oh by the way, italics are talking done between Link and Cera, while parentheses are her thoughts.

The tunnels were swallowed in darkness as creatures made their way to their destinations. Deep within the dungeons of this place, lie two wolves in a cell, each with a paw chained to the floor.

It was like I was in a cloud, my senses slowly coming into focus. I felt confused as I tried to move my head or limbs to find nothing responding. I felt a cold nose on my face as I heard a voice.

 _Cera? Are you okay?_

When I opened my eyes, I found a large black and white wolf staring at me with familiar blue eyes.

 _Link? Is that you?_

I tried to speak to find I couldn't. I looked around to see myself covered in fur. (What happened to us?) Link helped me up to stand on my four. . . (Wait! What? Four? Four . . . paws!?)

I ended up jumping around trying to see myself, until I got twisted up by the chain. Link simply stared at me as I had my little mental breakdown.

Once I calmed down, I heard the voice again say, _Are you okay now?_

 _Is that you_ , I thought since I couldn't speak.

 _Yeah. I don't know what happened, but at least we can talk to one another. Sort of._

 _Yeah_ , I thought, _okay._

We realized that we were both chained, but still tried to look around. It was a dark, damp cell that seemed to be a place to go and forget about someone. Link began to try to break the chain with his teeth as I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine. We both turned to see a creature appear from the shadows. The imp was black and white with green markings on its body with strange headgear as well. It simply stared at us with its ruby eye, until it formed a grin with a fang sticking out of its mouth and jumped through the bars.

"I found you," it declared in a voice that could only be described as feminine. Link moved to stand in front of me as she came closer. Link growled at her to try to scare her off, but it didn't seem to do anything.

"Oooh! Aren't you scary," she stated while giggling to herself.

"Eee hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?"

 _What is she, I thought._

 _I don't know, but stay behind me,_ Link replied _._

"Well, that's too bad. . . I was planning on helping you . . . if you were nice."

 _Stop growling. If she can get us out, then we should listen to her._

 _We can't trust her. We don't even know if she is going to lead us into a trap,_ Link protested.

 _Well it's better than staying here_ , I replied. He slowly got out of his crouch, still watching the imp.

"Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You are both beasts! Eee hee," she said as Link began to glare at her again. He got frustrated enough that he ended up snapping at her.

"There, there. You be good pets and calm down. No need to bite," she exclaimed as she conjured up a ball of what appeared to be a mixture of lightening and shadow. She flung it towards us, which caused our chains to snap. We both looked down to see if we were really free from the accursed things.

Next thing we knew, she was in our faces saying, "You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee! So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?!" She suddenly broke apart into pieces and then reassembled outside of the cell.

"Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee," she said as she yawned as if we were taking forever to get over there.

 _Stay here_ , Link said as he went to find a way out. (The only thing in the cell is that wooden box. Hmm… I wonder.)

I decided to go for it and rammed into the box, shattering it into pieces.

 _What were you thinking_ , Link mind-yelled at me.

Trying to find a way out, I replied as I crawled under the bars to get out. He followed, but as he was shaking off, the imp landed on his back. He tried to bite and shake her off of him.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all! Listen, I like you two, so I think I'll get you out of here."

She grabbed Link's ear and stated, "But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say! So, are we all clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving," she shouted kicking his sides as if he was a horse.

It looked as if Link was going to protest, so I told him, _let's just get out of here. You can get payback later._

 _She's riding me like a horse_ , he protested.

I don't know how I did it, but I gave him a look that said shut up and let's go.

We made our way into another cell, in which a large red hand coming from the imp grabbed the ring to open a small gate. We made our way down into what seemed to be a sewer system. In front of us was a glowing green flame in mid-air. Link tried to stay away from it, but the imp kept pushing him to get closer.

"Oh. . . Well, well. . . Eee hee hee! Want to see something interesting? You're beasts! You should know how to use your senses. . ."

We shrugged at each other and tried to figure out what it is. (Use my senses? I'll give it a try.) I slowly began to let them fill me up and take place in my mind. It took a while, but slowly the form a soldier began to form. Link and I looked at each other, and it seemed we could both see him.

"Huff. . . Huff. . . Can't. . . run. . . any. . . farther. . . That's. . . far enough. . . right? I'll be safe here. . . I think. . . What was that noise?! Don't. . . Don't anything come near me," he said as he began to get agitated.

"That was a soldier's spirit. Maybe it's someone from the other world? Eee hee! There are lots of other spirits roaming about here, you know. They might know things. . ."

Let's get out of here, I thought. Link nodded at me and began to take off down the tunnels. We began to get the hang of jumping from path to path.

"I doubt you're used to your new body yet, so I'll just tell you. . . Think about how you fought enemies in your human form. . . Just because your shape has changed doesn't mean your instincts have as well!"

She directed us to a chain which Link grabbed on to let water into the tunnels, so that we could make our way over the spikes. As we swam over to another path, I saw something dark lurking in the water. I froze trying to figure out where it went.

 _What's wrong_ , Link asked looking back to see why I stopped. I couldn't find it anymore, so I simply shook my head. We made our way further down, until I felt something like a hand grab me and pull me under the water. Link managed to see me as my head sunk below the water line. If I thought the tunnels were dark, they were nothing compared to the water. I kept fighting the creature that had ahold on me until I managed to feel its grasp loosen enough to get away. I barreled out of the water with Link right beside me. We didn't stop until we made it to the other chain to lower the water level.

I stood there shaking from fright as Link tried to calm me down.

 _Are you sure you are okay?_

 _Just. . . Just give me a minute_ , I replied as the imp simply floated there yawning as if we were keeping her. We finally continued on the paths until we came to a large gate.

The imp materialized through the bars and yelled, "This way! Over here! I'll be waiting for you, but you'll have to help yourself for a change!"

As I was still recovering from the water experience, Link used his senses to find a tunnel that we managed to crawl through. We finally came out on the other side and made our way out of the tunnels.

"Eee hee! Awww, did the detour tire you out, little wolves. It looks like most of the spirits are soldiers. Where in the world could we be," she said as she got back on Link. "You want to get out of here, right? OK! We're off!"

I will try to get another chapter out before Friday. If you guys could, take part in naming some of the characters that I am developing. I have extended it another month since I haven't gotten many responses. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 8: Darkness at Hyrule Castle

I am replacing all of the ropes that they have wolf Link cross on to beams, so that it seems more realistic because who would want to cross on a rope, unless you are one of those really talented people who can do that. In that case, I applaud you. Also, italics are mind messages and parentheses are Cera's thoughts.

We made our way into a circular tower that had stairs along the wall leading to the top. It looked like sections of it had fallen to the bottom into an expanse of water. We climbed until we came to a section that had been broken off. Link tried to jump it, but fell to the bottom instead along with several stone sections.

 _Link! Are you okay?_

He swam to the edge and shook off as the imp exclaimed, "Ugh. . . What are you doing?" They slowly made their way back up to me, stopping at the edge.

"I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you. . . I'll guide you." We watched as she flew across to the next section of stairs and gestured for us to jump. As we made it across, we began to pick up speed until the stairs were too far apart for us to jump on safely. We saw wooden beams laid across the tower that reached from one side to another.

I'll go first, Link said as began to make it across the beam. Once he was safely on the other side, I followed. We reached the top of the stairs which had a grated floor which held us high up in the tower. There was a door, but as we were wolves, there had to be another way to get out. Keese-like creatures came at us as we searched for an exit.

"So. . . You know where we are yet? Eee hee," the imp exclaimed as she led us to the door at the top of the tower. I don't know how it was possible to make those jumps, but we did. At the top Link gave me look and said, _I hope this doesn't become a habit_.

I ran out the door following Link to find us surrounded by towers like the one we were in. They were made of bricks, but the color seemed wrong as it was a sea green color. The sky wasn't blue, but a strange shade of gold, while flecks of black appeared and disappeared in midair, not to mention it was raining. Strange creatures circled the towers as if searching for something.

 _I know this place_ , I said as Link turned to look at me.

 _Do you know where we are then?_

 _Not exactly_ , I said shaking my head, _but I know that I have been here before_.

"So, we were finally able to get out. And look at the sky! Isn't the black cloud of twilight looking beautiful today?"

(What is she talking about? Black cloud of twilight?)

"Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to . . . but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!"

We shrugged at each other and set off along the path. (These look like battlements.) As the stone path came to an end, we saw another green flame.

"Even though these guys can see those monsters, they don't know a thing about you!"

I turned to listen to what the soldier said, "What. . . What are these monstrous birds? What in the world is happening here? Ah, our poor Hyrule Castle!"

(Hyrule Castle!?)

 _Link, isn't that the place we were heading for?_

 _Yeah. It was._

We slowly made our way onto the wooden platform and traveled closer to the tower. As we reached more stone, one of those bird/bat creatures came at us. Link managed to knock it out which led ot it falling out of the sky.

 _What was that thing?_

I didn't even answer him as I took off down the path. I managed to knock out the next one while the imp helped us jump again. We landed on the roof of a building and made our way to the tower. Out of nowhere one of the creatures came at Link which caused him to slide down part of the roof. He dug his claws into it as I knocked out the creature.

Hold on Link, I said as I slowly made my way down to him. I grabbed him on the scruff of his neck and slowly dragged him back up as he climbed.

As we made it to the stone entrance, he turned as said Thanks. I merely shook my head at him as we went inside. It led us to another staircase, which we went up to find a single room at the top.

We slowly made our way in and saw a figure dressed in a cloak. As Link started to growl at them, they turned around to address the imp.

". . . Midna?!"

We turned to look at her. (So. . . Her name is Midna.)

"Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me. . ."

"So, these are the ones for whom you were searching. . ."

"They're not exactly what I had in mind, but. . . I guess they'll do."

The figure knelt before us and stated, ". . . You were imprisoned?"

They paused before continuing, "I am sorry."

"Poor things, they have no idea where they are or what's happened. . . So, don't you think you should explain to them what you've managed to do? You owe them that much. . . Twilight Princess! Eee hee!"

"Listen carefully. . . This was once the land where the power of gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight. . . It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by creatures who shun the light."

Break: I will be posting the castle scene in a different chapter, so if you want to see it, go to youtube and look through walkthroughs for the right one. Back to the story.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. . . All the people know now is fear. . . Fear of a nameless evil. . . The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess. . ."

They reached up to lift their hood which revealed a beautiful woman with a golden crown.

"I am Zelda."

As I thought of her name, flashes came into my mind. The first was of two girls playing dress up with their handmade dolls. The next of the same two girls riding horses across a field with a group of people following behind them. I recognized Zelda on one of them, but was surprised to see myself and Cibor right beside her. The last one was of the two girls arguing.

"I don't want to be stuck here," the one that looked like me yelled.

"And you think I do!? We are a part of the royal family. We have no choice!"

"You always have a choice."

As the memory faded, I heard Link yelling for me.

 _Cera! Cera! Cera, open your eyes. Please!_

I slowly came to with everybody looking at me with concern. Link kept nudging me until I stood up.

Midna promptly shifted her attention back to Zelda and said, "You don't have to look so sad! We actually find it to be quire livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

As their attention was diverted, Link kept asking me what happened.

It was just. . . (Just what? You don't even know what it was.) Just a headache.

Link looked at me in disbelief, but let it go, for now.

"Midna . . . This is no time for levity. The shadow beasts have been searching far and wide for you. Why is this," she questioned Midna as she turned her back.

"Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!"

"Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds," Zelda said looking back at us.

Midna hopped back onto Link as she told us to leave quickly. We made our way out the door and down the staircase until Midna stopped Link. We slowly listened as footsteps approached and opened the wooden door.

"Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt," she exclaimed as she helped us to the stone entrance we used to get in. We landed back on the roof and followed Midna as she made her way across it.

"Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go back to where you first tumbled into twilight. . . But . . . are you really sure you should be going back? Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important," she asked as she morphed into Colin and Ilia.

We both looked at each other worried as we had forgotten about our friends that were taken.

"Eee hee! Do you want to save them? Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But. . . Well, you'd have to be my servants . . . and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say! Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee," she giggled as we dematerialized.

After that dizzying experience, we found ourselves at the Ordon Spring. We looked around to notice we were still wolves.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing. . . Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self . . . and you won't anytime soon! Eee hee hee! See you later!"

 _She left us. She left us as these beasts!_

 _Calm down Link. I'm sure that there is some way to turn back into a human._

He merely shook his head and started to pace in the spring.

 _Hey Link,_ I said as he turned to look at me _. We'll be okay, right?_

He thought it over for a minute and said _, I don't know Cera. I really don't know._


	12. Chapter 9: Attack on Hyrule

Castle Scene

It started as a normal day for the citizens of Hyrule. People traveled through the streets in search of wares that merchants had brought in for the market. What nobody noticed was that the sky began to get darker as a dark aura made its way to the castle.

"What is that," a guard questioned as light faded from the sky. Many of them just shook their heads, as they couldn't recall ever seeing something so ominous.

"Alert her highness," a lieutenant said to a guard as he watched in anticipation. "And find the captain." The guard made his way into the castle until he reached the inner keep and waited to be introduced. The princess beckoned him in as members of the inner court dispersed around the room including the captain of the guard and his wife, the lead healer.

"Beg your pardon your highness, but Lieutenant Halder wishes to inform you about a growing darkness approaching the castle," he says glancing between the princess and captain. She waves him off and turns to her captain.

"This is it. The cause of unrest," she states checking to see if her beliefs were true. The captain takes on a grim look and spares a glance to his wife. She nods and hurries off to find their daughter.

"I'm afraid so, your highness," he replies. He looks to the guards and orders them to get into positions.

"Uncle?"

He turns back to look at his niece to see her worried about what is to come. "We will defend our home, no matter the cost."

She looks down as she is handed her sword by one of her personal guards. "I worry for the people rather than myself."

"I brave thing for a ruler to believe in," he replies as they hear shouting outside of the keep. "I may not be able to be with my daughter, but I can at least be here for you." She begins to contemplate his words, but focuses at the task at hand when the doors burst open.

Guards stand around the room in front of the princess while the captain places himself nearby. A cloud of black smoke comes rushing into the room. Guards start to move around wearily, waiting for something to happen. Black, spider-like creatures emerge from the smoke and attack the guards. They rush in, but are taken out by them. The captain made his way to stand on the middle platform between the creatures and the princess with her personal guards.

A figure emerged and made its way to the bottom of the stairs, flanked with two of the creatures. He emitted the same dark aura that was felt before the castle was attacked.

"It is time for you to choose: surrender or die. Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule. . . Life? Or death?!"

The captain flung himself at the figure because of his disgust at the blatant lack of respect for the kingdom. It flung an arm up, which caused him to crash into the wall. A snap rung out around the chamber as he fell to ground in an abnormal position. The princesses' personal guards began to get nervous, switching their eyesight back and forth from the figure to her highness.

She was still for a moment until she dropped her sword as a sign of surrender.

Outside of the castle, sections of the buildings were burning as people gathered to watch the events that had just occurred. It was a solemn event that left everybody in a silent mood while they watched their greatest monument burn. As the world around them faded into twilight, they became as spirits, doomed to wander this new world, until a hero would come to save them.


	13. Chapter 10: Sword and Sheild

Hey guys,

I'm sorry for the long delay. Time has been flying by this summer. Between work and school, I just haven't had enough time to devote to my stories. I don't know when I will post this, but at the moment I'm trying to get several chapters out for my stories, so the next time I'm stuck, I can post what I have done. Please enjoy.

We didn't know how much time had passed from when we went into the world of twilight, so we rested until the sun was heading to the west. There was no plan. No clever idea of how to get out of this mess.

 _We should head towards the village_ , Link said heading to the entrance.

 _Is that a smart idea_ , I replied. _They won't know that it's us_. He glanced back at me, but continued out into the forest.

"So, um, what next," Midna asked as she appeared in the shadows. "Did you think I'd disappeared? Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you. . . Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, shadow beasts pulled you two through the curtain of twilight. . . But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight. . . like me," she squealed flipping in the air.

"So you really have no choice but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that. . . Well, that'll depend on your actions. . . Because you can never trust words, you know." I could see that Link was losing his temper when it came to the imp. I butted him on his shoulder to remind him that he wasn't the only one stuck with her. He grinned wolfishly at me as Midna continued.

"Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me. You do understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee! So, what do you plant to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up," she said disappearing again.

 _Can we find those items in the village_ , I asked.

 _Positive_ , Link said running of into the woods.

 _Wait for me_ , I yelled trying to catch up with him.

By the time that we made it to Link's house, we had taken out several bokoblins. We started down the path to the village when we heard a voice.

"Wait," it exclaimed. We turned to see who it was and found a squirrel.

"Thank you for taking care of those bad guys! They made both the village and the forest a mess. . . They kidnapped the village children. . . But I know . . . you're not one of them. I can tell because you smell like the trees of Ordon. If you run into any trouble, try talking to the animals. We animals understand one another, so you'll be alright!"

So not only are Ilia and Colin missing, all of them are, I said as we continued on. Link had a look of determination on his face, but stayed silent until we approached the outcropping where I met Shaw. There was a man standing on top of it, which we found out that it was Hanch.

"Ohhh. . . How did it come to this? The children. . . Please say nothing's happened. . . Please forgive your good-for-nothing father. . ."

 _Let's split up_ , Link suggested. _There is the sword at Rusl's house which we were supposed to deliver that we can use. Do you think you can get in?_

I nodded my head and asked, _Do you know where a shield is?_

He merely shrug his shoulders and made his way across the stream that ran through town. I made my way down till I got to Rusl's house. I could see Rusl and Uli on the porch talking, so I stayed low to the ground to listen.

"What was that sound? The children could not have returned. . . could they? I must go out and search one last time. You get insdie the house. I have placed the sword that was to be our gift to Hyrule on the couch. If the mayor comes for it, please give it to him," Rusl says to Uli.

"But, darling . . . your injuries," she exclaims as he walks away. I wait until he is a good distance away until I run up to the house. I remembered that some of the boards on the bottom of the house came up enough that I could fit. I began to dig a deeper hole and managed to wiggle my way in. I picked up the sword in my mouth and made my way out of their home. I looked back as I ran to meet with Link thinking, (Don't worry guys. We'll find Colin and the others and bring them back home.)

Link and I met up and made our way to the entrance of the village, when all of a sudden, we heard a scream, "MONSTER!" We turned to see that Hanch had caught us as we were leaving the village.

"You've returned for more, haven't you?! My. . . My daughter . . . Return her! And TAKE THIS," he yelled as he set Shaw on us. We made it to the start of the path, when Sera's cat came running to us.

"I'm sorry! That person calling the hawk is my master's . . . husband. You could sneak up behind him and scare him . . . meow. You smell the same as the ranch hand named Link and the new girl. I can't recall what her name was, but I know that you're nice wolves," it said running off again.

We merely shook our heads and ventured into the forest. Once we got into the cover of the trees, Midna appeared.

"All right. . . So now you have a sword and shield. Looks like you can actually be useful when you concentrate! All right. . . No more detours. I'm going to take you back into the twilight."

We kept running and had almost made it to the bridge, when a voice called out to us from the springs.

"Wait. . . Come. . . to my spring. . . You have. . . been transformed by the power. . . of shadow," it said as we stepped into the waters. "Come. . . to me. . ."

Once we reached the center, giant posts came out of nowhere and formed a dark barrier to surround us.

"Beware. . . A shadow being. . . It approaches. . ."

A large shadow beast fell out of the sky. Link had become so frustrated at our situation that he lashed out and took it down in seconds. It appeared that everything had returned to normal, until the rocks in the spring began to glow in different patterns. A ball of light emerged from the pool and took the form of a goat-like creature.

"O brave youths. . . I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona. The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight. T save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is only a few who can revive them and redeem this land. . . You two have not discovered your true powers. . . Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms. . ."

We looked at each other discouraged by this news. (How were we to help the others if we can't help ourselves first?)

"Unless. . . If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed. . . If you were to revive the light spirit. . . There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being," she said fading away into the light of day.

We turned to each other and nodded, which in turn caused us to sprint towards the portal in the twilight realm.

"Hey. . . Look. . . The Faron Woods that you know so well. . . They're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to come back here, but. . . Do you still want to go?"

We nodded as she flew into the gate. We waited for a minute until two giant, golden hands reached out and pulled us through as well.


End file.
